Firearms training and testing frequently requires the use of live weapons and ammunition, and there are various ways of stopping and collecting the bullets fired in these situations. That is, bullet traps have been in use for over a century in different styles and types of traps. The steel type has gained popularity in recent years because of the ability to better capture the lead and other projectile by-products, reducing environmental impact of the trap system.
Scroll traps, so named for their characteristic cylindrical shape, slow down the projectiles by decelerating them in a circular or multi-faceted chamber. The bullets are usually led into this chamber by striking a series of plates designed to direct the bullets smoothly into the entrance, or throat of the chamber. Once inside the chamber, the bullets are slowed down as gradually as possible to generate the least amount of particulate debris. The bullets and fragments are then collected by a variety of means and disposed from the bullet trap.